Truth
by arya-v
Summary: all my life i had thought i was a werewolf but then i find out that am not. am a vampire with the ability to transform into a werewolf and there is only 2 others like me. the news was fine until i was marked as a mate by destiny
1. New Beginning

Chapter 1: New Beginning Chapter 1: New Beginning

The woods where as quiet as usual, the tranquility washing over two werewolves who where lying down beneath a tree. The wind was blowing softly but the peace wasn't lived for long, for a piercing cry echoed through the woods. The two wolves prickled their ears and followed the sound of such terrible cry. As they drew closer the sound of sobs where heard growing louder and louder.

Under a tree laid a girl around the age of 7, crying her eyes out. The werewolves looked at each other and nodded. In a few moments they approached the girl in their human form.

"Are you all right sweetie," the woman said putting her hand on the girls shoulder. It seemed as if the girl didn't hear for she kept on crying.

The man knelt down besides the child and turned her around so that she would look at him. Her brown eyes where full of tears and beneath all the water, terror filled her eyes. The child looked up at the man and clunged to him like if there was no tomorrow. "Shh that's ok sweetie, its alright," the man said.

"Do you think she is lost Ben?" the woman asked.

"I don't know Sam." He replied then turned to the girl, "Where do you live sweetheart?"

The girl said nothing still clinging to him and pointed a shacking finger to the north side of the woods. Ben nodded and picked her up carrying her and heading to where the girl had pointed with Sam following behind. They followed a small trail saying nothing for there where no words to be said. After a few minutes Sam sniffed the air and said to Ben, "Do you smell that?"

"Yes I do. That smells like something burned." No sooner had he spoken that they stopped dead in their tracks. Before them was a house, or what was left of it, that had been consumed by fire. In front of the yard were two bodies sprawled on the ground. Ben handed the girl to Sam while he went to check things out. "Stay here," he said.

He walked up to the bodies and the sight almost made him vomit. There laid a girl around the 12 years old mutilated beyond recognition and next to year was a woman who was half changed to a werewolf. It seemed like she didn't have time to fully transform. In the distance she heard the little cry harder than before, which indicated that she had seen the bodies. He forgot about her for a moment as he studied the bodies more closely. The woman's stomach was opened revealing her intestines and there was a hole where her heart should have been. Part of her face has been skinned leaving only muscle and blood on the right side of her face. There was a little fur on her left side showing part of red lips and one brown eye. Ben went back to Sam feeling faint and sick.

"Both woman, both dead. By the looks of it they are werewolves but I hadn't heard of anyone renting Tom's house. It also looks like a lunatic or psycho did this. It's a sight I would have done without."

"Do you think she is a werewolf?"

"I don't know. Lets get out of here since this is not something the girl should remember." They left without a glance back as the last of the house came crumbling down. When they where farther away they stopped and looked down at the girl whose sobs had transformed to whimpers. "Sweetheart can you turn into a werewolf?" Ben asked the girl who was in Sam's arms. The girl looked up at him and nodded. "Can you show me?"

The girl looked uncertain at him so he said, "I can transform, see?" With that Ben transformed to a gray wolf in front of her eyes. It seemed as this demonstration gave her courage and assurance for she got down from Sam's arms. Ben transformed to a human as the girl transformed into a beautiful white wolf. Sam and Ben both looked amazed for they had never seen a white wolf before.

The girl changed back and sat down on the ground with her arms around her legs rocking herself back and forth. "Come on sweetie, we will take you to your new home," Sam said. They booth took one of her hand as they headed off the other side of the woods. This was a new beginning; a new start for the little girl who had just witnessed what hell could be like.


	2. No Choice

Chapter 2: No Choice Chapter 2: No Choice

"Come on K.C. Wake up! Holy cow wake up now. Fine then you leave me with no choice and you know it!"

I felt the water being poured on my face and I yelled as I tumbled down the bed hitting the floor with a big thud. "Ann you shouldn't have done that." I tell her as I get up from the floor.

"You were taking too long on waking up and today is the day!"

"Did you know that it takes the brain a full minute to wake up?" I ask her in an annoyed tone.

"Stop complaining, this is going to be so much fun!"

"What's going to be fun?" I ask puzzled.

"This year you are going to the gathering!" she replies with a lot if enthusiasm.

"Am not going," I say as I start making my bed.

"Oh for goodness sake, this year you are going. They are gonna talk about it during breakfast so hurry up. Who makes their bed anyways?"

"Responsible people," I reply before she pulls my hand and we both run down the stairs. As we walk into the kitchen pancakes and bacon fill the air making my stomach growl in response. When we got there my two cousins where already sitting down and they looked up when we entered.

"Aren't you excited K.C.? This will be your first year at the gathering. I can present you to some werewolves," Eric said. He was two years older than me with sandy bond hair, hazel eyes, and muscular.

"Am not going Eric."

"Of course you are going this year K.C. its about time," Bryan says. He is Eric's twin in all aspects except that he had green eyes. Even though we weren't related I had always called the cousins and vise versa.

"For the last time an NOT!" I say exasperated.

"Actually honey you are," Sam says and before I can object she continues. " The king and queen of the vampires have heard a lot about you and last year I promised them that you would come this year. You now that we are very good friends with them and I wont disappoint them. Anyways your at the age to look for a mate or at least interact with other werewolves your age."

"I do interact with werewolves my age. There is Eric, Bryan, and Ann." I grabbed a plate and started eating.

"But they are your cousins so it doesn't count. You will enjoy it just ask Ann. Last year she meet Brandon from the back in North Carolina and they had quite a fling."

I look at Ann who is blushing furiously. For the past year she talked non-stop about him and how sweet and good looking he was. I felt like if I knew him already even though I had never met him.

"You will love it K.C. There are games and dances and guys. Especially the vampires who are freakn HOT!"

"What about Brandon, Ann? Are you going to break his heart?"

"Of course am not going to break his heart but that doesn't mean that I cant look around you know."

During all this exchange my uncle Ben hadn't said anything until now. "K.C. you're going so be ready in an hour. Its true what your aunt said its time that you find a mate. During the gathering a lot of people find love so may be you will. Don't make it harder than it is. You are there to have fun and see if there is anyone that you like, please?"

"Why don't you bug the guys and Ann about mating?"

"That's because you have to be marked or else you don't mate. You have to find your soul mate in order to be marked or you imprint. Its either way, for a vampire you are marked and in werewolves you imprint."

" Ok I will go but please stop with the mate thing and that's my condition."

"Fine go pack," my uncle said with a smile in his face.

I finished eating and went to my room to pack. Since I remember every year they went to the gathering. It was were werewolves and vampires got together and just hung around, talked, and had a great time. It usually lasted 15 days and not all vampires or werewolves as a matter of fact were at peace. Werewolves and vampires had signed a treaty of peace but obviously there where people who rebelled against such nonsense, as they mildly put it, and don't follow the rules. I had never gone because it took me a long time for me to recover after I saw the death of my mother and sister. Every year my uncle or my aunt stayed with me until last year I stayed alone.

With all my thinking I hadn't even noticed that I had finished packing. Time flew by so fast when you had lot to think about its not funny. Before I knew it Ann called my name and said that we were ready to leave. We all pilled up on the car and headed towards the gathering.


	3. Friends

Chapter 3: Friends Chapter 3: Friends

We arrived to a huge Victorian Mansion. I had never seen anything so huge in my entire 17 years of life. It had only taken us 5 hours to get here but it seemed much longer since Ann kept on talking about Brandon and Eric and Bryan where talking about chicks. I had never thought about suicide but I had seriously considered it in the car.

We got down from the car and went inside the mansion. There where a lot of people already there but we were too tired and we just wanted to rest. My uncle talked to a guy and came back saying that they had the same rooms as they had last year. I was amazed on how big the mansion was and was more surprised that we all had our own rooms when there were at least 200 people coming for the gathering. I later found out that not all the vampires come or the werewolves so that little bit of information left my mouth hanging.

I went to the room that would be mine for the stay and I was surprised that it was pretty big. There was a canopy bed in the middle of the room and all the furniture was made out of wood, which included a bookshelf, a dresser, and small table with a chair. The walls were painted a creamy color that made the furniture stand out more. I walked towards the window and pulled the curtains which where a chocolate brown and looked out the window. There was a beautiful garden with many roses and there was at least 4 acres of pure grass before the forest began. I heard a knock and saw that it was Ann who came in.

"Wow you got a nice view K.C. I just wanted to let you know that you should probably rest since today you will meet everyone during dinner. Usually the first two day's we just eat, talk, relax, and dance. For dinner wear your best and I will come for you at 6 ok."

"Sure, am so tired I think that I will rest today and explore tomorrow."

"Am gonna go meet Brandon who just got here! See yah."

When she left I went to the bed and took a small nap. I woke up at four and decided to get ready by taking a shower first. I had packed some dresses so I really didn't know what to wear so I settled in a white long dress and since I wasn't a high heel person I wore some sandals. There was nothing that I could really do with my hair so I let it lose leaving my semi curly hair dangle up to my elbows. Another knock came to my door and Ann entered wearing a red dress with red heels.

"You look beautiful Ann, you are so going to impress Brandon."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do."

"Wow K.C. You look beautiful! Oh my goodness you are gonna have half of the guys after you!"

"You exaggerate too much Ann. Lets get going am hungry!"

"Fine come on."

We headed down stairs to the patio. It was a good thing that I had worn sandals because I don't know how I would have made it in heels with the grass. Now the clearing had tables, chairs, and even a dance floor. Ann took me to a table where Eric and Bryan where sitting with 3 other guys and 1 girl.

"Hey guys!" I said as we took a seat on the table.

"Wow K.C. you look great," said Eric.

"Thank you Eric you don't look bad your self," I replied

"Guys this is our cousin K.C., K.C. this is Kevin, Derek, Brandon, and Sasha." When there names where called they each said hey or nodded. Kevin was blond with electric blue eyes; Derek had red hair with green eyes, Brandon had brown hair with gray eyes. They were all muscular but that was everyone who was a werewolf and it was true that Brandon was a good-looking guy and he looked at Ann with adoration. I wonder if they were going to imprint because it sure did look like it. The girl Sasha was a petite girl with blond hair and noticed that she was Kevin's twin having the same electric blue eyes.

Before I knew we were laughing and making jokes. We got food and the guys even had a contest on who could eat the fastest. It actually felt great interacting with other people. I was actually home schooled so I didn't have the opportunity to make friends and this was a nice change.

"Why haven't we seen you here before?" Kevin asked me.

"This is actually my first time at the gathering," I replied not wanting to go into detail.

"Why is that?" Derek asked interested in our conversation.

"K.C. you really don't have to tell them," Ann said aware of my discomfort.

"That's ok," I answered her and then said to Kevin and Derek, "lets just say that I was recovering from a trauma."

"Would it be much to ask what kind of trauma?" Kevin asked.

"I.. I..watched the death of my mother and sister," I stammered as tears were on the verge of falling.

"We are sorry that we mentioned it." Derek said with sympathy in his voice.

"That's ok," I said. At that moment Ben came towards us and motioned us to go with him. We excused our selves and went with Ben.

"The king and queen are here and they want to say hello to you guys and meet you K.C."

_Oh boy I think am going to puke._


	4. Introductions

Chapter 4: Introductions Chapter 4: Introductions

We were dodging people until we meet with my aunt and proceeded to walk. I was nervous but yet curious on how the vampires looked. I had never seen them and Ann had told me that they were very good looking. We approached a table where there was a man no older than 30 and a woman around her late 20's where sitting. The man was very handsome with jet-black hair and blue eyes while the woman was breath taking. The night seemed to shine on her making her blond hair look luminous and her blue eyes where kind and full of love for the man beside her. In back of them was the hottest guy that I had ever seen. He was tall with broad shoulders. He had light brown hair with honey brown eyes and was wearing a tight black shirt and black pants that made the color of his skin stand out. It seemed as he was scanning the crowd but holy cow I almost forgot to breath.

At his side was a brunette with the same color of eyes as the guy, honey color. She smiled a sweet smile and nodded to me. I felt a little odd so I went to the back hiding between Eric and Bryan. I glanced at Ann and she seemed perfectly as ease in front of the vampires and here I was losing my breath over one of them. My uncle went and bowed to the king and queen, "Your majesties here are Eric, Bryan, Ann, and Sam." They all bowed down when there names where mentioned.

"Nice to see you guys again. Ann I heard about you and Brandon, how is that working out?" the queen said.

Ann blushed but replied, "It's going all right your majesty."

"You haven't imprinted yet am assuming?" the king asked.

"We actually haven't your majesty."

"Come on Ann I have known you since you were a baby just call us by our names. That goes to everyone one including you Ben."

"Of course Charles, Vanessa."

"Ah that is much better," replied the queen. "And who is that?"

_Crap they saw me_! "This is K.C.Vanessa," my uncle said as he pushed me forward.

"So she finally came! I have heard so much about you K.C. please come closer."

I did as she bade me. I went forward as she said, "They told me about what happened to your family I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not your majesty."

She smiled as she said, "Just call me Vanessa."

As I stood in front of her the guy that was behind her turned to look at me with shook in his eyes that I almost stumbled down. The queen saw me looking behind her and said, "This is Nate our commander and advisor and beside him is his sister Amber." Nate looked around 20 years old so it puzzled me that he was their commander. He still held my gazed but then he turned to look at his sister with the same puzzled expression he had on me.

"She is not a werewolf Vanessa," a smooth, and velvety voice said. I turned and saw that Nate had spoken.

Charles looked at Nate and said, "What do you mean she is not a werewolf? She can transform into one cant she Ben."

"Yes she can," came my uncle's reply.

"What we mean is that she is a vampire Charles." Another voice intervened and in was none other than Amber.

"You mean she is one of you guys?" the queen asked.

"Yes," Nate replied locking his eyes with mine.

"Can some one please explain?" my uncle asked.

"Ah Ben, remember that Nate and Amber are no ordinary vampires?"

"Yes I remember but what does that have to do with K.C.?"

"Well just that she is not a werewolf but a vampire! This is extraordinary!" Charles exclaimed.

I spoke for the first time, "I still don't understand."

Vanessa looks at me and smiled, "You see K.C. Nate and Amber can transform into werewolves giving them an advantage when they fight. They can even assume other animals. There used to be more vampires like them but they are all dead. What is the most extraordinary part is that they can actually reproduce even thought its difficult. So far we had only known about them two until now. Could you change into a werewolf?"

"I can but what you are saying is that I am a vampire and that I could change into any other animal that I want to?"

"Eventually, but can you transform for us," Charles said.

I nodded and then changed to a white wolf. I heard Vanessa gasp and say beautiful. After my small demonstration I turned back meeting the gaze of shocked and astonished gazes. I looked at Nate and Amber and asked, "Could you turn too?" They nodded and took their shape. Amber was a brown wolf while Nate once again took away my breath. He was a completely black wolf and he was huge. After a few minutes they turned back.

"We had never seen a white wolf before and that is amazing, " said the king and queen.

There where questions bothering me so I decided to ask since no one else seemed to do it. "Why didn't my uncles smell that before and am I going to drink blood?"

Amber answered, "You were with them for quite a while so smell like them and you have transformed to a werewolf often. You will be needed to drink blood because the thirst should come to you in the coming days."

I still couldn't grasp what they were saying and all of a sudden I felt very tired. "Am sorry but I am very tired and this is a lot to process."

"You should go to sleep, goodnight," Vanessa and Charles said.

Everyone bid me goodnight but before I left Amber said to me, "Am glad that there is someone else like us. I have someone to call sister and go shopping."

I smiled at her for she was sincere and left. My mind was a jumble and all I could think about was _life is too freakn complicated but man are vampires hot!_

Just like last year there were a lot of people present. Ben was now talking to the queen and king with his family. I had heard that they actually brought their niece this year. I had heard that she had witnessed the death of her mother and sister and was traumatized for some time. I kept on looking at the people but a scent caught me by surprised.

I turned looking for that scent until I heard my sister in my mind _can you smell her?_

_Who is it?_

_K.C., Ben's niece. I have to see that she aint no werewolf._

_You are right she is not. She is one of us. _I looked at her and saw that she had brown eyes and black curly hair. She was pretty and looked uncomfortable. I spoke, ""She is not a werewolf Vanessa."

I looked at K.C. and she was surprised that I had spoken. Not only was she surprised but also Charles, Vanessa, Ben, and his family. There was no question about it, she was a vampire. She transformed into a beautiful it took all my will power to stay where I was and not go to touch her fur.

_So Nate what do you think? I am to have a sister and I hope that she becomes more than that._

_What do you mean Amber?_

_Well the way that you are acting I think that you like her._

_Am just curious. You know that from what we know there are no other vampires like us. _After I said this K.C. asked if I could change and her voice was like honey that I had almost forgot about her request until my sister nudges at me and I assume my werewolf form.

_Its only curiosity I have._

_Ha ha what ever you say brother._


	5. Lesson

Sorry you guys about the POV I hadn't even noticed that so thank you guys. Lena who where you calling a "pig" anyways? You haven't updated my fav. Story so get to it. Well I hope that you guys like this chapter.

**Chapter 5: Lesson **

I could have stayed asleep for another hour or two but there was a burning behind my throat. It felt as my throat was dry but water didn't help. I rapidly put on clothes and headed downstairs. I passed several werewolves who where heading to eat breakfast but the thought of food made me hurl. I was heading outside when Ann called me, "K.C. lets go eat. We have to discuss about what happened yesterday about you being a vampire and all."

"Sorry Ann but am not hungry. Am gonna go take a walk outside," I said barely saying the words. My throat felt so dry I had no idea how I had manage to speak.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

I nodded as the burning behind my throat increased. I transformed into a werewolf and ran through the woods. I stopped for a moment and sat down on a rock not knowing what was going on with me. The burning started increasing tremendously that I started to claw at my throat.

Before I knew it Amber was next to me with a flask on her hand. She opened it and made me drink it. It was so sweet that it calmed down the burning. "Thank you."

"I knew you where going to start feeling like this but I didn't know it was going to be this soon."

"What did you give me and how did you find me?"

"Ann came up to me and said you weren't feeling well and I had a feeling you would need this, animal blood. As how I found you I just followed your scent which is pretty strong you know."

"You gave me animal blood?"

"Your vampirism is starting to manifest and animal calmed you throat didn't it?" I nodded and she continued, "this is will only calm you down for a little while. We brought blood bags but I think that you should learn how to hunt."

"Will you teach me?"

"I wont but Nate will." I turned around and sure enough Nate stepped away from the shadow of a tree. " I would help you when I can but at the moment I have things to do, see you in the afternoon for dinner and by the way you wear that black strap less dress you have."

Nate's POV

I was having a conversation when my sister entered my train of thought _brother K.C. has just developed hunger and I need you to teach her how to hunt._

_Why can't you teach her?_

_I have things to do and I think you would be a better teacher._

_I hope that you are not trying to hook me up._

_Why would I do that?_

_I know you well sister_

_Well if you knew what I knew that wont be necessary._

_What do you mean that wont be necessary?_

_That dear brother you will see during dinner. By the way we are 3 miles to the east._

_Fine._

K.C. POV

"Your sister is weird," I say feeling nervous around Nate.

"That goes with her gift."

"And what is that?"

"She can see the future and sometimes she can even change it."

"Wow that's quit a gift. Uhm… should you teach me how to hunt?"

"Of course. Right now close your eyes and let your instincts take over." I did as he said and then I smelled it, blood. "Go towards the blood but when you find the animal do it quick." I had stooped listening and just started running to where I could hear the pulse of the heartbeat and the smell of blood. I didn't even realize that I had already caught up with the animal until I tasted the blood. I drank and drank until the body could give me no more. "You did good for your fist time."

I got up and whipped my mouth with my hand. "That's because I had a good teacher," I said and smiled at him aware of his eyes meeting mine.

"We should head back. Half the say is gone and you have to get ready for dinner," Nate said still holding my gaze.

"Yes we should," I said breathlessly. I shook my head and headed toward the mansion.

AN: Since it's a small chapter I will post the other chapter.


	6. Marked

Well here is the other chap. Anyways you guys are going to have to wait for a while for the other chapter since I have to update my other story now.

**Chapter 6: Marked**

I didn't want to meet anyone so I just ran straight to my bedroom. I wasn't even there for long when Ann came barging in, " K.C. guess what just happened?"

"What happened that you seem more happy than usual?"

"I IMPRINTED!" she yelled

"For real Ann? Oh my goodness that's incredible but with who?"

"Are you seriously asking?" I nod, "With Brandon dummy!"

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I hugged her and we started jumping up and down. "Do your parents know?"

"They where there when it happened. I heard that you where with Nate almost all afternoon."

"He was just teaching me how to hunt."

"Was that why you where weird in the morning?"

"Yeah it was."

"Do you like him?"

"Come on Ann I just meet the guy and you are already asking me that?"

"Well do you? He is _fine _don't you think?"

"I am attracted to him if that's what you mean."

She sighs, "I guess I wont get anything out of you right now but I soon will."

We kept on talking until it was time to get ready and head down to dinner. I followed Amber's advice and put the black strapless dress on leaving my hair loose again. Ann came back with a baby blue dress and both of us headed downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs Brandon was waiting for Ann. When we where at the bottom step he picked her up and twirled her around and gave her a passionate kiss. "Congratulations Brandon," I say once they stop kissing.

"Thank you," he replies.

"Ok you guys lets go I skipped lunch so am starving," I said and we headed down to the banquet. Ben and Sam where sitting on a table next to the king and queen and motioned us over. We went and all sat down laughing and chatting nonstop. The news about Brandon and Ann was everywhere and made everyone happy. They made such a nice couple it made me jealous seeing them look at each other full of love.

There was a slow song on and Brandon asked Ann to dance. The dance floor was full of couples; Ben and Sam, Charles and Vanessa, Brandon and Ann, and Bryan and Sasha. I was left alone on the table when Vanessa passes with Charles and says, "Darling you should be dancing too. Nate why don't you invite K.C. to dance?"

"Oh that is not necessary Vanessa am sure that Nate would like a break since he just finished dancing with his sister," I say in a rush.

"Actually I don't mind at all. Can I have this dance?" he says as he extends his hand.

"Of course," I reply as I put my hand in his. As I touched his arm I felt a jolt of electricity run down through my body. I was a nice sensation even though his hands where a little cold. We walked to the middle of the dance floor where he put both of his hands on my waist while I put mine around his neck. Through our the hold song we danced close to each other and looking at each other in the eyes. I was memorized by his eyes and how breath taking he was it was like magic. I really didn't want the song to end but the song started to fade as the last note was played.

We stood still after the song ended still holding each other and then he said, "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes I would," I replied a little breathlessly. He nodded and started walking to where they held the drinks as I walked to my table. I had taken only 3 steps when a burning started on my right shoulder. It became unbearable that I screamed falling on my knees. I shut my eyes and bowed my head down so that my hair would cover my face. It was a few minutes before the pain subsided and I lifted my head up to see that Ann was kneeling beside me.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Now I am."

I got up as I heard some one gasp in back of me and said, "She has just been marked!"

"What?" I ask.

Ann goes in back of me and says, "Its true K.C. you have just been marked. There is a black wolf on your right shoulder."

I turn my head so that I could see it for my self and sure enough there is a small black wolf on my shoulder.

Vanessa comes to my side and sees the mark that has been left on my shoulder. "Oh my this is good news!"

My uncle Ben asks, "What is good news Vanessa?"

"Well Ben that is Nate's mark on K.C.'s shoulder."

"Excuse me this is the second time that you guys leave me here with out understanding a thing," I say.

"Nate come here."

Nate comes out from somewhere in the crowd and is just looking at me with shock.

"You see K.C. werewolves imprint when they find a mate and vampires are marked. The male vampire usually has a mark on their body. When they find their mate they mark them with their mark and the mate marks them with a mark of their own. Nate show her your mark."

Nate still looks shocked and unbuttons the first four buttons of his shirt. He pulls down his shirt from his right shoulder to reveal a wolf but instead of being black its white.

"It looks like you have marked Nate. You both transform into werewolves and your mark is the color of your fur in that form."

Nate's POV

I went to the refreshment table to get K.C. something to drink and I saw Amber looking at me with mischief in her eyes.

"What are you planning Amber?"

"Why would I be planning something Nate? I am merely waiting for it to happen."

"What's going to happen?"

"You wont have to wait for long."

I decided to ignore her and went to the table where K.C. was heading. A tingling sensation started to occur on my right shoulder that I stopped dead in my tracks holding the drink tighter. Amber looks at me with a big smile on her face and heads towards me. I have no idea what has happened but I know that this is what Amber was waiting for. She takes the drink from my hand and tells me to go with Vanessa.

I look around and I see that there is a group crowded and I push my way through. I see that K.C. is standing up but my eyes only register the black werewolf that she has on her shoulder. _That looks like my mark. _I looked at it more then realize that its my mark.

_I didn't have to play match maker brother because you guys where destined to be together already._

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_I wanted to see your expression. You will keep on hearing about this for centuries to come._

Vanessa says my name and tells me to show K.C. my mark. I stand next to her and look at K.C. She looks puzzled trying to keep up with the news. I unbutton part of my shirt and slide it down a bit to expose my mark. Instead of my black wolf in its place there is a white wolf. _We have really been mated. Yesterday she learns that she is not a werewolf but a vampire and today she finds out that she has been mated._ _You can only admire her for her composure. _


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

Author's Note

Am so sorry you guys for not being able to update. I am in a huge and I mean a HUGE writers block. I know where the story is heading yet I have no clue how to put it on paper. Don't kill me yet! I am so going to make it up to you guys when I update next. By the way I really hate author's notes but some times they do come in handy.


End file.
